


Senior Scribe: Sourwolf Edition

by HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Comes Back, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Stiles, Season 6B, Senior Scribe, soft derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere/pseuds/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere
Summary: Stiles wasn't ever expecting Derek to return to Beacon Hills.  But now that Derek's back, Stiles has a little surprise for the Sourwolf.





	Senior Scribe: Sourwolf Edition

Stiles peeked out from behind his comforter to glare briefly at his buzzing alarm before sitting up with a sigh. He looked around his room at the packed boxes and smiled as he thought about the events of the last few weeks.

After giving into their mutual attraction, he and Lydia went hot and heavy for about two weeks before they separated amicably. They’d both agreed that trying to keep up a long distance relationship while Lydia was juggling the workload of a Junior at MIT and Stiles was busy with the pre-FBI program at GW in Washington, D.C., just wasn’t all that realistic. 

The pack had graduated, even Malia. Stiles chuckled to himself as he shut off his alarm, recalling how excited the werecoyote had been when she’d gotten the news. 

Isaac had come back for graduation. He sat next to Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom and clapped enthusiastically, even when Stiles’ name was called. He’d stuck around just long enough to announce that Chris Argent had formally adopted him, then headed back to France.

Stiles smile faltered a little. Thinking of Isaac inevitably invited thoughts of a certain Sourwolf who Stiles didn’t like to think about too much. He shook his head and wandered downstairs, wondering what the hell he was going to do that day now that there was no more school.

That decision was taken out of his hands when his cell phone beeped with in incoming text from Scott.

Scotty: Hey, buddy! Come over ASAP, I have a surprise for you!

Stiles rolled his eyes with a smile and let his enthusiastic best friend know he’d be there in 10 minutes. He left a note for his dad and went out to his jeep.

Stiles had barely pulled into Scott’s driveway before the werewolf descended upon him.

“Dude, you’ll never guess who’s back!” Scott was bouncing up and down with excitement.

Stiles frowned. “Who?”

Scott stopped at Stiles’ open window, effectively preventing Stiles from opening the car door. 

“Dude,” he said, staring imploringly at Stiles. His eyes were wide, as if he couldn’t believe Stiles hadn’t guessed correctly already.

Stiles looked around for a visitor, but they were the only people on the block who were outside.

He shook his head. “I have no idea. You’re gonna have to give me more than that, Scotty.” Stiles smiled indulgently at his best friend.

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s Derek. He’s back!”

The smile fell off Stiles’ face so quickly, Scott reared back in surprise. 

“Why do you smell like that? Are you not happy he’s back?” Scott cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Stiles looked down and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “No, of course I’m happy he’s back.”

“You’re lying. I heard your heart beat.” Scott looked at Stiles with concern. “Are you ok? I thought you’d be thrilled.”

Stiles sighed deeply and met Scott’s eyes. He forced a smile on his face. “I am, Scotty. I’m thrilled. I just – I gotta go.”

The car started with its familiar ominous rattle and Stiles pulled out of the driveway before Scott could react further. 

Stiles sped over to the loft, sprinting out of his car and up the stairs. His chest was heaving as he forced open the door, revealing an empty loft.

“Derek?” He called, running first into the kitchen, then up the spiral staircase to the rooms on the second floor. When he determined the whole loft was empty, he sighed dejectedly and slumped back down the stairs. 

Stiles had taken to coming here from time to time after Derek had left. At first, the faint smell of Derek in the air, and on the couch, and in the sheets had comforted him. After that, it became a habit for Stiles to go to the loft to escape reality whenever he was upset or injured. 

Sometimes when he found himself missing Derek, he’d sit on the couch and read a book and pretend he was waiting for Derek to get home from the grocery store, or the bank, or some other errand.

He’d never talked about it with anyone, of course. He didn’t want the others to know just how much he missed Derek. Derek and Scott especially hadn’t always been on the best of terms, and it was just easier for Stiles to try and get over his crush on his own.

Stiles sighed again sadly and collapsed onto the couch. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands.

He’d been stupid to think it was true. Derek couldn’t be back. Life never worked out that well.

“Stiles?”

His head snapped up and turned to find the source of the noise. Stiles’ eyes locked with Derek’s.

Derek was standing in the doorway holding two grocery bags. Stiles was overjoyed to see just how soft Derek looked. He’d slipped off his shoes and was padding towards Stiles barefoot, wearing an old pair of sweats and one of those comfy thumbhole sweaters Stiles always used to make fun of him for, but secretly loved. 

“Derek,” Stiles breathed with a smile. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. After all this time spent at the loft, Derek was finally here.

Derek’s mouth curved into a half smile that made Stiles heart race. Upon hearing the uptick, the half smile turned into a full grin. 

Stiles was startled to find himself standing up and walking towards Derek. His body was moving almost without his permission. He stopped a few feet from the wolf, who had set his groceries down on the kitchen counter gently.

The two looked at each other for a few moments until Derek closed the gap between them and pulled Stiles into a strong embrace.

Stiles’ hands wrapped around Derek’s firm back while Derek’s enveloped Stiles’ shoulders. 

“It’s good to see you,” Derek offered through a grin as he pulled back.

Stiles just nodded helplessly until his mind caught up with him. He frowned angrily and pointed at Derek. “You shouldn’t have come back here.”

A brief hurt look crossed Derek’s face before he schooled his features into the feigned indifference Stiles had come to expect from the man before he left. “I’m so sorry to disappoint you,” Derek retorted coldly, turning away to start putting away his groceries.

Stiles closed his eyes. “No, Der – that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” Derek asked with his back still turned. Stiles could hear the sadness in his voice. 

He cleared his throat, unsure of how to answer. He walked over to one of the chairs behind the counter and sat down. “Where did you go? After you left.” Stiles whispered the “me” part of his last sentence. 

Derek took a deep breath before responding. “I went back to New York. I tried the whole hunting thing with Braeden, trying to find the Desert Wolf, but the uh… the hunting life isn’t for me.”

“You’re a lover, not a fighter, huh?” Stiles joked dryly.

Derek ignored him. “I lived in our old apartment for a while, mine and Laura’s. But it got too hard, so I moved a few months ago.” He finally turned around to face Stiles. 

“Moved where?”

Derek didn’t answer. He just turned back around towards the stove. “You hungry?” He called over his shoulder.

Stiles shrugged. “Sure.”

Derek set about making waffles as Stiles focused on keeping his heartbeat steady. 

They ate in silence. Not uncomfortable silence, but not companionable either.

Surprisingly, Derek was the first to break it. “Stiles, what did you mean? When you said I shouldn’t have come back?” Derek looked down at his plate, not meeting Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles sighed and put down his fork. As he tried to think of what to say, and an idea came to him instead. “Get up,” he said, rising to his feet.

“What?” Derek frowned at him, staying seated.

“Just get up, Sourwolf,” Stiles repeated, annoyed.

Derek smirked at the nickname and rose to his feet. After he slipped on his shoes, he followed Stiles out to the parking lot and got in the passenger seat of the jeep.

“Stiles, where are we going?” Derek looked around, trying to get his bearings.

Stiles just shushed him and continued to drive. 

“The high school?” Derek quirked his eyebrow at Stiles as they parked, but followed him to the front doors by the library. Stiles unlocked them and held the door open for Derek expectantly. 

“Why doesn’t it surprise me that you have a key?”

Stiles smiled innocently and led Derek to the library. He swiped his old key card and hoped it would work. When it did, he opened the door and made a beeline for one of the bookshelves.

When he arrived at the right one, he turned towards Derek. “What do you know about Senior Scribe?”

Derek frowned, trying to remember. “I heard about it back when I went here. But I don’t know exactly what it is because I left before my senior year.”

Stiles nodded. “Well it’s a tradition. Every year, the seniors all gather at the school at midnight and write their initials on the bookshelves.”

“Ok, so why am I here?” Derek looked around, confused.

Stiles bit his lip. He was so nervous about what he was about to say that he missed the way Derek’s gaze fell to his mouth. “Well, when I was writing my initials, I saw a DH.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It, uh, it reminded me of you, so when everyone else was gone, I came back.”

Derek’s face softened. “Why?”

Stiles gulped and moved a few of the books to the side. “To do this,” he said, pointing to the now-bare shelf.

Derek’s eyes followed Stiles’ finger, where he saw a small ER and VB written in permanent marker, side by side. 

He smiled involuntarily. “Erica and Boyd.”

Stiles nodded, his eyes never leaving Derek’s face. “This is why,” he said quietly. “This is why I was upset when I heard you were back. You’ve lost so much here, Derek. And yeah, it broke my heart when you left, but I was so glad you were able to get away from this place. A place that has only ever brought you grief.”

Derek looked at Stiles in wonder. “What do you mean, it broke your heart?”

Stiles chuckled humorlessly. “There’s no way you didn’t know how I felt about you, Der.”

Derek ducked his head. “Felt?”

There was a pause before Stiles spoke again. “Feel,” he whispered.

The werewolf looked up hopefully, his eyes meeting Stiles’. 

Stiles cocked his head in confusion. “You really didn’t know? It’s not like I hid my feelings.”

Derek shook his head. “I only knew how I felt. I thought I was projecting my feelings onto you. I never let myself think you might feel that way about me.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Stiles asked incredulously. 

“You were in high school, Stiles,” Derek responded, as if that explained everything. 

Stiles looked at Derek in disbelief. “Are you telling me the only reason you didn’t make a move on me was because I was in high school?”

“Well that,” Derek chuckled, “And the fact that you say things like ‘make a move.’”

“Oh, shut up,” Stiles laughed, grabbing Derek by the back of his head and pulling him in for a soft, long-overdue kiss.

They separated smiling, and Stiles dug his hand into his back pocket. He pulled out a permanent marker and turned towards the bookshelf. Without speaking, he wrote an IA next to Erica and Boyd’s initials.

“Isaac Argent,” he said with a satisfied grin.

Stiles paused before passing the marker uncertainly to Derek.

Derek took it, confused. “Why did you give this to me?”

Stiles shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Well, you never got a chance to do it, so I thought you might want to write your initials with theirs. So you’ll always be with your pack.”

Derek closed his eyes with a sigh. He let the hand not holding a marker drop down to grab Stiles’ tightly. He pressed their foreheads together and the two of them just breathed silently for a minute.

“Thank you,” Derek whispered. He leaned forward and placed a sweet, short kiss on Stiles’ lips. He turned to the bookshelf and with a steady hand, wrote DH next to the other three sets of initials.

Derek and Stiles stood side by side, admiring their handiwork. 

“Washington, D.C.,” Derek said quietly, breaking the silence. 

“Huh?” Stiles frowned in confusion.

Derek smiled mischievously. “Washington, D.C. That’s where I moved after New York.”

Stiles laughed blissfully and pulled Derek in for another, much longer kiss.


End file.
